Meet The Neighbours
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Ed offers to help his new neighbour, Roy, move in. He's got some... interesting pieces of furniture.


**Happy 2018 everyone! Why yes I am starting the year off with porn again just like last year, but who's complaining really :D hope you enjoy this and that this year fairs you well 3**

"You need to get laid," Winry says as soon as Ed picks up the phone.

"Hi Ed, nice to speak to you, I know it's been a while, how are things with you?" Ed asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah all of that whatever, you still need to get laid," Winry tell him.

"Okay I'll bite, why?" Ed asks.

"Because I just saw your ex with a new girlfriend," Winry says.

Ed sighs. "What Ling?

"Yes Ling?"

Ed sighs again. He had expected this call at some point but he still doesn't particularly want to have it. "Is she pretty?"

"I want to say no but unfortunately she is," Winry replies and Ed can hear the guilt in her voice. "I spoke to her too and she's actually really nice as well."

"Did you bump into them?" Ed asks knowing that would be the only reason she would suddenly be calling him and talking to him about Ling and his new squeeze.

"Yeah I bumped into them while I was out walking Denny in the park," Winry replies. "She's nice."

"I imagine she is," Ed says.

"I think she might be the daughter of a friend of his dad," Winry says.

"Well it wasn't as if our break up was anything particularly awful, his family just weren't overly happy with the idea of him dating a guy," Ed says as he awkwardly fishes his keys out of a pocket of his backpack.

"Still you could stand to get yourself some dick," Winry says after a pause.

"And where will I find this mythical dick?" Ed asks chuckling.

"Anywhere but that one who no one could tell either way," Winry replies.

"Oh... Envy."

"That was his name," Winry says. "He was a he right?"she asks after a moment's thought.

"Yes Envy was most definitely a he," Ed replies as he steps into his building's elevator. "Trust me, I would know."

"See this is what you need, but not him," Winry says.

"Why not?"

"Because he had that huge collection of knives!"

"I was never in any danger," Ed says as the elevator doors slide open onto his floor.

"That's still not the point," Winry says. "I worried about you when you were sleeping together."

"Like I said I was never in any danger," Ed says. He reaches his front door and notes the boxes lining the hallway and the front door of the neighbouring flat wide open. "Oh..."

"What?" Winry asks.

"I've got new neighbours," Ed says.

"Oooh nice!"

"As long as they're not loud I don't care," Ed says eyeing one of the boxes and wondering about the kind of people that are moving in. The last people who lived in the flat next door to him and Al used to have loud arguments and even louder sex.

"Imagine if it's someone hot," Winry says and Ed can imagine the stars in her eyes.

"I doubt it," Ed says leaning past the door ever so slightly so that he can try and see who it is who has moved in.

"You never know," Winry giggles.

Ed shakes his head and is about to leave when he catches a glimpse of the man inside. He's tall – at least six foot – with huge forearms and a very tight fitting t-shirt. Ed's breath catches in his throat and a heat creeps up the back of his neck as the Adonis puts down the box he is holding and wipes his brow. As he does his slightly too tight t-shirt rides up to reveal the bottom of a six pack that Ed just cannot tear his eyes off.

"Ed?" Winry asks. "Ed are you still there?"

"Um yeah sorry," Ed mumbles snapping out of his daze.

"You okay hun?" Winry asks and he can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Ed shakes himself out of his stupor. "Um yeah... um I'm going to go introduce myself to the new neighbour."

"Oh yeah?" Winry asks. "Is the neighbour hot?"

"Bye Winry," Ed says pointedly. He hears her burst into laughter before he hangs up. She's right and he knows it but there is no way in hell that he's going to admit it to her.

He straightens his jacket, checks in the alloy number adorning the door that his hair isn't in a terrible state and knocks lightly on the open door. Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome looks over and as their eyes meet Ed feels his heart stutter. It only gets worse when he smiles and Ed thinks back to that question he he saw online about seeing someone so beautiful and wanting to cry.

"Hi," the man says and his voice is so deep and resonant that Ed can physically feel himself falling in love.

"H... hi," Ed stammers a lot more breathlessly than he would have liked. "You... you must be new here." It sounds stupid and as soon as the words are out of his mouth Ed wants to ram his face into the door.

"Yeah," the man says, "I just moved here."

"Hence the boxes," Ed says. He knows that his brain has gone on holiday and is sunning itself in the south of France. It must be otherwise why the hell would he be talking such nonsense and opening his mouth without really thinking about the consequences?

The man chuckles. "Hence the boxes."

"I'm Ed, I live next door," he says after a pause. He knows that he should probably just go next door and that be the end of it but he doesn't want to leave just yet.

"Roy," the man says extending his hand.

Ed takes it and his heart flutters again. Roy's grip is strong and his hand warm, everything Ed wants in a handshake. He really _really_ hopes that he's not blushing but he can definitely feel a heat creeping up the back of his neck. Once Rory lets go of his hand Ed clears his throat. He can feel his skin tingling from Roy's touch and he can't help but want more of it.

"So... um... Roy would you like some help?" Ed asks. Immediately his brain starts to chastise him – _what the hell are you doing you moron? Go next door and watch Grand Designs, it's on in ten minutes!_ But he doesn't want to. He wants to stay with the hot, sweaty man who will hopefully get hotter and sweatier over the course of the afternoon.

"That would be amazing, if you don't mind," Roy says, smiling the most radiant smile that Ed has ever seen.

Ed shrugs. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to."

"You didn't have plans for the afternoon?"

"Nope," Ed lies. Watching Grand Designs and cracking quadratic equations just because he can can wait.

"That would be amazing, thank you," Roy says with a grateful sigh. "I can get a pizza tonight as repayment."

"Pizza sounds good," Ed smiles and pretends that he can't hear Winry cackling from about six streets away.

"You're my saviour," Roy says placing a theatrical hand over his heart.

"So where would you like me to start?" Ed asks.

"To be honest I don't really know what I'm doing so if you could bring those boxes in the hall in that would be great," Roy says.

"Probably a good idea," Ed says. "You'll get less weirdos coming in and talking to you."

"Well if they're all like you then I wouldn't mind so much," Roy grins and Ed's face catches fire.

He clears his throat again. "Um... I'll get on with these boxes," he says and turns but ends up walking smack into the door. He lets out a pained squeak.

"Are you alright?" Roy asks.

"All good," Ed replies as he hold his throbbing nose. "So shall I just put these anywhere or do you want them somewhere specific."

"Yeah anywhere would be brilliant," Roy says. "I can sort them out from there." Roy picks up one of the boxes at his feet and Ed feels his throat go dry as all the muscles in Roy's upper body ripple.

And so begins a very tense afternoon for Ed as he both does and doesn't try to sneak glances at Roy while he moves boxes from room to room. He tries to keep his mind on the conversation but then something will happen – Roy's trousers tightening around his backside, Roy's shirt riding up to reveal just a little bit of six pack – and Ed's mind is right back in the gutter. _Winry was right, you do need to get laid... preferably with this specimen here... stop it!_

Once all the boxes are in the rooms they should be Ed tries his hand at assembling some furniture as Roy empties boxes in the kitchen. The bed frame is an absolute bastard (although that's probably because he's trying to do it on his own) but he gets it done eventually. The shelf he begins trying to assemble next proves to be even more of a challenge than the bed.

What should have been a simple task becomes more and more complicated as he goes. Swearing under his breath he tries to work out which part is supposed to attach to what he thinks is the back. A knock on the door behind him catches his attention and he turns to see Roy standing in the doorway, smiling.

"How are you getting on?" he asks.

"Not bad," Ed lies. "Having a little bit of difficulty with your shelf here."

"Shelf?" Roy asks looking perplexed.

"Well I assumed it was a shelf but it doesn't exactly fit together like one," Ed says.

Roy pushes himself off the door frame and comes down to sit on the floor beside Ed. "Where did you get it?"

"That pile in the corner over there," Ed replies gesturing with the allen key.

A knowing smile spreads over Roy's face. "Ah... that's not actually a shelf."

"You know I was beginning to figure that one out for myself," Ed chuckles. "So, if it's not a shelf, what is it?"

"How about I help you put it together and you try and guess what it is?" Roy asks with a grin that makes Ed's stomach flutter a little.

"Do I get a prize if I work it out before it's assembles?" Ed asks, smirking cheekily. _Your dick maybe?_

"I'll throw in cookies with the pizza," Roy replies.

"Done and done," Ed says holding out his hand for Roy to take. They shake hands and seal the deal.

Roy chuckles. "Pass me that longer screw there."

Ed looks around at the scattered mess of screws, nuts and bolts by his backside until he finds the one Roy is pointing to. "So did you not think to keep the instructions for this?" he asks as he hands it to him.

"Well I didn't expect anyone to be helping me with it," Roy chuckles.

"Fair," Ed nods. "So do you have anyone coming into this room or is it just you?" It's the easiest way for him to segue into asking if Roy has a significant other or kids.

"Just me," Roy says. "Unfortunately the lease said no pets otherwise I would have got a dog."

"Shame, I love dogs," Ed says before he can stop himself. His face flushes again and he needs to do something to take the heat off himself for a second. "So if it's not a shelf is it a chest of draws?"

"No, guess again," Roy laughs.

"I should have known that," Ed shakes his head. "There are no draws anywhere."

"Exactly."

"So what are you planning on using the extra room for?" Ed asks. "Tell me too shut up if I'm being too nosey," he adds when Roy doesn't answer immediately.

"No it's fine," Roy says waving him off. "I'm going to use it as a hobby room."

"Oh cool, what are you into?"

"Experimenting," Roy replies with a grin.

"They let you bring chemicals in here?" Ed asks, a little put out. "Because apparently when _I_ wanted to build a mini lab I wasn't allowed to. How did you swing that?"

Roy chuckles. "Not quite the science experimenting."

"Oh yeah?"

Roy just smirks in response and Ed can't help but notice just how sexy it looks. He's pretty sure that no one has made him this hot under the collar this quickly but with a face like Roy's how could he not want to get hot and heavy with him.

"Worked it out yet?" Roy asks as Ed turns back to his project, cheeks a little on the pink side.

"Is it some kind of weird easel?" Ed asks.

"What brought you to that conclusion?"

"Well now I'm looking at it there's this sorta long bit here that could be the back," Ed replies pointing to the slightly longer piece of wood in front of them.

Roy laughs. "Good guess but no."

"Will I actually be able to get what this is?" Ed asks after a moment's thought.

"Possibly not."

"Ah then that's cheating."

"I can tell you if you like?"

"Okay fine," Ed relents. "If I'm not going to get it because I need to know."

"Okay. It's a spanking bench."

Ed blinks at him. "A what now?"

"A spanking bench," Roy says again.

"This is probably going to be a daft question but what is one of those?" Ed asks.

"Well once it's put together I'll have someone lie down on this bit here," Roy says and gently runs a fingertip over the top of the longer piece. Ed swallows, wishing that those finger were running up and down his spine. "Then I'll bring them complete ecstasy by hitting them as hard as they want."

"Oh..." Ed says, his voice much more breathy than normal. He's almost positive that ships could use his face like a homing beacon but that's not where the focus of his attention is. More than anything he's thinking about being tied to that thing and having Roy actually do that to him for the rest of the afternoon.

"When I said that I liked to experiment I meant sexually," Roy says as if Ed needs the clarification.

"Oh..."

Roy chuckles. "You look terrified."

Ed shakes himself out of his slight stupor. "No I'm..." He tried to search for the word he's looking for but his brain's blood supply is going further down south. "I'm intrigued," he finally manages to get out.

"Really?" Roy asks with a raised eyebrow. "Normally most people are running for the hills by this point."

"Well," Ed says with a smirk that gives the illusion of more confidence than he actually feels, "I'm not most people."

"Good," Roy says. He reaches over and brushes Ed's fringe out of his eyes and behind his ear. It doesn't stay there but Roy leaves his hand there for a second longer than necessary and Ed already wants to close the distance between them.

He can feel an electric charge hanging in the air between them. He has no idea if Roy can feel it too but it's there, lighting a fire in his blood and making him want to just give in. Maybe it's all the time he's spent nights alone with his own hand but just having Roy this close to him is already making him want more.

"So," he says when he can finally find his voice, "what other things are you into?"

A smirk graces Roy's lips. "A lot of dominance play," he replies. "I love having a partner completely at my mercy, begging me for more. I like to slowly take someone apart piece by piece so that I can put them back together and, more than anything, I love having someone submit to me and put all their trust in me."

"And... um... is this something that you can do with anyone?" Ed asks. He's fishing to find out if Roy has a partner but he can't work out how to slip it in.

"I'm quite particular about choosing a partner," Roy says but he does lean closer to Ed as he does, making the hair on the back of Ed's neck prickle.

"Particular?"

"I prefer to have known someone for a while before engaging in these kinds of activities. I like to know what makes them tick, what their quirks are, if you understand what I mean," Roy says.

"Yeah I get you." Ed tries not to let his heart sink. _You've only just met him, get your damn hormones in check!_

"But..." Roy says after a pause. _But... but is good..._ "I have been known to make an exception on occasion."

"Oh yeah?"

"How would you feel about being one of my exceptions?" Roy asks and Ed's heart all but stops.

"Oh god yes!"

Roy chuckles. "Well if we finish this off the we can talk and see how you feel?"

"Okay."

Ed's heart is hammering against his ribs, so hard he's pretty sure that Roy will be able to hear. Just the idea of doing some of the things Roy mentioned has his skin prickling and he really wants to try them. The idea of Roy tying him down and teasing him until he's a panting, moaning mess has colour flushing to his cheeks. He prays that he's not already getting hard so he tries to think about something else but even focusing on the task at hand isn't helping. He knows what he's putting together now and that is really setting a fire in his blood.

Talking helps... well talking about something other than the spanking bench helps so Ed chatters as they finish. Once it's put together and the wood is covered with some very soft padded leather it looks a lot less intimidating than Ed would have thought. In fact it kind of looks like a weird piece of gym equipment.

"So what do you think?" Roy asks as he and Ed stand back to admire their handiwork.

"It looks different to what I thought," Ed replies and Roy chuckles, the sound sending a shiver down Ed's spine.

"What were you expecting?"

"I have no idea," Ed admits.

"So," Roy says after a pause, "would you like to help me test it out?"

Ed feels his entire body stiffen. Hell yes he wants to help Roy test it out but he should at least try to not sound too eager. He turns to look up at Roy and smirks. "Sure."

"Good," Roy says, a smirk of his own slipping into place. He reaches over and takes hold of Ed's chin, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Ed looks up at him and the look in Roy's eyes blazes right through him. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not recently," Ed says.

"Well," Roy says leaning in closer to brush his lips against the corner of Ed's mouth in the faintest imitation of a kiss, "I think we'll have to rectify it."

"Okay," Ed grins. He's totally up for an afternoon of this insanely hot man stroking his ego, among other things.

"First though I'd like to set some ground rules," Roy says pulling back. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Sort of," Ed replies. "The last guy I was with was kind of... unconventional in his sexual tastes."

"Oh yes?"

"He liked to tie me up but he also had a bit of a fascination with knives," Ed replies. While he never put Ed in any danger Envy did enjoy having a knife in his hand as he teased Ed. Ed was fine with it but it wasn't exactly what he was normally into.

"Well there's nothing quite so extreme that I want to try with you," Roy says. "We'll start off simple and build up from there if you'd like." His smile really is going to be Ed's downfall as it makes him want to agree to anything.

"I can take more than simple," Ed smirks. He's never been one to back down from a challenge and he's not about to start now. Not with the promise of hot sex with Roy for the rest of the day on the table.

"That I don't doubt," Roy says with a deep chuckle that makes Ed weak at the knees, "but I still want us to set some ground rules before we start."

"Ground rules?" Ed asks.

"If there is anything you really don't want me to do then tell me now," Roy replies. "I don't want to overstep the mark and I don't want to accidentally hurt you so if you want me to stop, tell me and I'll stop immediately."

"Okay I will," Ed nods. "What exactly do you have planned for me?"

"I'm going to strip you, lie you down on this bench and spank you," Roy says leaning down so that his breath ghosts over the shell of Ed's ear. "Then, once you're begging me for more, I'm going to fuck you like you deserve to be fucked. Does that sound good to you?"

"Holy shit yes!" Ed all but groans.

Roy chuckles and slips a hand round the back of Ed's neck. "Good, now how are you with people whispering filthy things into your ear? Because, I have to be honest, that body of yours has been making me think some filthy thoughts."

"Oh fuck," Ed gasps.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Mmm yes please!" Ed's so desperate for it he no longer cares that it shows. It's been so long, Roy's so hot and just the idea of having Roy lavish him with attention is making him so hard. He needs it and badly.

"Before we start are there any ground rules you would like to set?" Roy asks and Ed just about gets his lust addled brain to focus on something other than the column of Roy's neck for more than a second.

"No photos or videos or anything like that," he says. He's never experienced it before but a girl from his university (he thinks her name was Rose) ended up the victim of revenge porn when her ex-boyfriend plastered pictures of her naked all over campus. Not that Ed expects something like that from Roy but he wants to cover himself just in case.

"Okay," Roy nods. "So would you like to get started?"

"Hell yeah."

Roy leans down and presses his lips to Ed's in a heated kiss that instantly has Ed's knees weak and makes him moan into Roy's mouth. He pushes himself up on his toes, loving the fact that Roy is taller than him (not that he'd admit it) and wraps his arms around Roy's neck. The kiss is hot and filled with passion, only made hotter as Roy wraps his arm around Ed's waist and presses their bodies flush together.

"You're so beautiful," Roy murmurs as he presses kisses down Ed's neck. "I'm going to absolutely wreck you."

"Fuck yes," Ed gasps as teeth scrape his collarbone. "Fucking wreck me."

"You want it?"

"Fuck yes!"

Roy pulls back and, cupping Ed's face, runs a thumb over Ed's kiss swollen lips. "Then take your clothes off."

Ed swallows and nods. Before he can think, the warmth of Roy's body is gone as he grabs a stool from the corner of the room, looking at Ed expectantly. Ed lets out a shaking breath as he reaches down to the hem of his shirt and pulls it off. He tosses it away, very aware that Roy's eyes are drinking in every inch of him.

"Nice ink," Roy says nodding to the tattoo on Ed's right arm that spreads onto his chest – that makes it look as if the skin is pealing away to reveal metal underneath.

"Thanks," Ed grins. "I've got the same on my left leg."

"It looks good on you," Roy says.

Ed feels his face heat up so he concentrates on getting his belt open. It's a shit, old belt that catches on the end and makes him very aware that Roy is watching him but he manages to get it open. He slowly unzips his already low slinging jeans and lets them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. With as much grace as he can Ed quickly rids himself of his socks before he turns to Roy with a coy smirk.

"So how naked do you want me to get?" he asks nodding down to his boxers.

"I believe I told you to take all of you clothes off," Roy says, voice deep and husky, eyes raking over Ed's form as if he's the most delectable thing he's ever seen.

"Okay."

Ed rids himself of his underwear and stands before Roy completely naked. He feels a little self conscious being completely naked (not to mention hard) while Roy is fully clothed and looks completely put together. The way those dark eyes bore into him sends a shiver trickling down his spine to the tip of his toes.

"You're like a work of art," Roy says, gaze flickering over every curve and contour of Ed's body.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Roy says with utter certainty. "Come here." He beckons Ed over and, completely spellbound, Ed complies.

Breath caught in his throat Ed's eyes follow Roy's as he stands. A gentle fingertip runs down his cheek before Roy takes hold of Ed's bottom lip and pulls him into a hot kiss that is all tongue. As they kiss Ed reaches down to the hem of Roy's shirt and begins to pull it up. They break apart for a second so that he can pull it off completely and he lets his gaze fall to Roy's chiselled chest once it's gone.

"Holy shit, you're hot!" Ed says on an out-breath as he takes all of Roy in.

"Why thank you," Roy says with a smirk. "You already know how beautiful I think you are."

"Yeah you've been very vocal about that."

"Then maybe," Roy brushes his lips over Ed's in the faintest imitation of a kiss, "the time for talking is over."

"Gonna do something with me then?" Ed asks cocking an eyebrow and smirking cheekily.

"You have no idea just how many things I've wanted to do to you since you walked through my door," Roy whispers, breath hot and heavy against the shell of Ed's ear. "It had been so hard to keep my hands off you."

Feeling bold Ed takes both of Roy's hands and places them on his backside. A groan sounds in the back of Roy's throat and he gives the firm flesh a hard squeeze. Ed's practically melting into a puddle of goo and he wants nothing more than for Roy to bend him over the nearest available surface and fuck him till his throat is raw from screaming.

"Lie down on the bench," Roy orders.

"Yes sir."

Another groan. "Oh fuck that's hot!"

"I can keep it up if you want," Ed grins.

"Yes please."

"Okay _sir_."

Ed reaches up to press a kiss to Roy's lips before going over to the bench. He can feel Roy's eyes on his backside as he walks and makes a show of draping himself over it. Roy joins him, gently taking hold of each of his wrists and slipping them into soft leather cuffs that hold him securely in place.

"How is that?" Roy asks once he's done with wrists. "Not too tight?"

"No they're both fine," Ed replies.

"Good," Roy says and gets to work securing Ed's ankles. As he does his fingers brush over Ed's skin leaving fire in their wake and making Ed's stomach clench. He's so ready. He's already tingling and he wants it so badly but he knows he's got to earn it and oh how that thought turns him on. "And those?" Roy asks breaking him out of his own head again.

Ed flexes his feet. "No, they're fine."

He had expected them to be tighter if he's honest (and if he's really honest he's a little disappointed) but as he feels Roy's fingers on the base of his spine along the top of his spine.

"You have no idea just how beautiful you look like this," Roy murmurs, in utter awe of the vision of Ed tied up and ready, already writhing under his touch.

"Oh yeah?"

"Most definitely," Roy replies. "I'm sure I could wax lyrical about this stunning body of yours all day."

"I think I could live with that," Ed chuckles.

"So how many do you think you can take for me beautiful?" Roy asks as his fingertips ghost over Ed's backside.

"Um I don't know," Ed admits. "I've never done anything quite like this before."

"How does ten sound?"

Ed thinks about this for a moment. It doesn't sound like all that much, all things considered, but then again he doesn't exactly know what he's in for. With Envy he knew what he was getting into, he has no idea with Roy. "Okay."

"If you want more once we've done ten I can always add more," Roy says.

"Okay," Ed nods.

"Are you ready?" Roy leans down to purr in Ed's ear making him jump slightly. He hadn't realised Roy was that close but now he feels the hot breath on his skin.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Roy chuckles. "Good. I want you to count them for me as well. Think you can manage that?"

"Yes sir," Ed says, his cheeky tone back.

"Good then I'll begin."

Ed waits for the first blow like a child waits for Christmas but Roy seems more intent on mapping every curve and contour of Ed's spine with his fingertips. He teases his bottom lip between his teeth. The anticipation must all be part of the fun because Ed is already close to begging and Roy's barely touching him.

 _Crack!_

The first blow rips a groan from Ed's throat and it feels so good. His skin is singing and he's ready for thee next one before he remembers that he's supposed to be counting.

"One."

"Good boy," Roy all but purrs, his voice low and gravelly, making heat pool in Ed's gut.

Then he has to go back to waiting. This is going to be the part that kills him and he knows it. He wants to beg for more but he wants to at least appear to have some control. This may be his first time but it is clear that it's not Roy's. He knows exactly what he's doing?

 _Crack!_

"T... two." Oh fuck if he's already stammering and it's only been two, Ed knows he has no hope.

By the time Ed reaches the eighth slap he can feel the skin of his backside tingling, a warmth spreading over it. He feels like he's floating, just ever so slightly out of his own head but just there enough to keep count.

 _Crack!_

"Nine!"

"You're doing so well," Roy says, gently running the back of his hand over Ed's stinging skin. "You look so good and so beautiful like this. Do you want more?"

"Oh god yes!" Ed all by whines.

"You've taken this so well, do you think you can take another..." Roy tails off before bringing his hand down again.

"Ten!" Ed cries, finishing the question for him. "Yes!"

"Then keep counting."

Each blow makes Ed feel amazing. As they get into the teens the blows start to get harder, making Ed keen. He's so hard, desperately trying to get some friction against his neglected cock but he knows Roy will notice if he tries too hard. _Maybe he'll punish me more..._ A thrill runs straight through Ed, right to his cock. As each blow comes he counts and his voice sounds completely wrecked.

By the time he gets to the end his entire body feels like it's thrumming, ready to go off at any given second.

"T...twenty."

He feels Roy's hands, hot and firm but gentle at the same time, on his shoulder, running soothingly over his back. Ed whimpers at the contact – he just had it rough and he wants it to continue to be rough but having Roy's hands like this feels so good.

"Well done beautiful," Roy purrs. "You did so well."

"Th... thank you." It feels daft saying it but Ed doesn't want to know what else to say.

"I think..." Roy says as he bends to begin pressing kisses down Ed's spine, "that you deserve a reward."

"Oh fuck please!"

"You like that idea?" Roy asks and Ed can hear the smirk in his voice but he doesn't care in the slightest.

"Yes," Ed cries. "Please!"

"What kind of reward would you like?" Roy asks, his voice like velvet against Ed's skin. "To cum?"

"Yes," Ed begs. "I need it!"

"How would you like to cum?"

There are so many ways that Roy could make Ed cum, probably so many ways that he's never even imagined to boot. He can't even think he needs to cum too badly.

"Fuck me," he gasps. He tries to make it come out strong unfortunately it comes out as a whimper but he knows Roy hears him.

"What was that?" Roy asks. "You'll need to speak up if you want it." The bastard is going to make Ed work for it.

"I said I want you to fuck me!" Ed moans, his voice ringing out in the quiet room.

A deep chuckle meets his ears and then Roy steps into his line of vision. He crouches down so that he and Ed are eye level. He reaches over and brushes Ed's sweaty fringe out of his eyes. He leans forward, closing the distance between them and presses his lips to Ed's. Ed doesn't even stop himself from moaning softly into the kiss, relishing the contact.

"I'll be back in a second," Roy says as he pulls back. "I just need to go and get some lubricant from the bathroom."

"Okay," Ed says, hardly caring about how wrecked he sounds.

"Don't go anywhere," Roy says with a smirk and leaves.

 _As if I fucking could_ Ed thinks to himself but he's not quite able to say it. He doesn't think that his voice can work properly for the moment.

Waiting is agony. Even though Roy's only gone to the other room he tries to be as still as possible, as every brush of the leather against his skin draws a soft groan from his lips.

"Look at you," Roy says and his voice is like heaven as Ed knows that soon he's going to get fucked. "You look so perfect like this: completely wrecked and begging for me."

"Please..." Ed begs. "Please I need it."

"What do you need, beautiful?"

"Your cock!" Ed cries.

"As you wish," Roy chuckles. Clearly just how desperate Ed is amuses him greatly... the bastard. Really though, Ed is way too desperate for more to care.

His body tightens as he hears the squirt from the tube and he jumps slightly as he feels the chill of the lubricant against his skin. He doesn't worry about it too much though as Roy's finger slips all the way inside him. Teeth sink into his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out as Roy begins to open him up.

Ed's mind is a lust filled haze as a second finger is added, Roy plunging them as deep as they go. His breath is coming out in gasps and pants as Roy brushes his prostate. He's so hard and desperately trying to hold it together so that he doesn't lose it completely and end it all right now but it becomes more difficult as Roy adds a third finger into the mix.

"Please," Ed all but sobs. "Oh fuck please, I'm ready, I need it. Oh shit!"

"You alright beautiful?" Roy asks and Ed can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I need..." Ed begins but another thrust to his prostate has him moaning.

"What do you need?" Roy all but purrs.

"I need you to fuck me," Ed begs. "Please I'm ready, I can take it."

"Well then I can hardly deny a request like that," Roy says as he slowly slips his fingers from Ed.

Ed tries not to whimper at the loss as he hears the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. It's about to get so much better, as long as he holds out for a little longer. Ears pricked for the tiniest hint of anything he hears Roy squirting more of the lubricant onto his hand. Ed want to try and look round but he doesn't think he can look at Roy without cumming and he's so desperately trying not to cum.

After a second he can feel the blunt head of Roy's cock begin to push inside him. He's trying so hard to hold himself together but it's so fucking hard! Roy's too good, too hot and he knows that it's about to get even better.

"You ready beautiful?" Roy asks giving Ed another chance to back out.

"You kidding," Ed chuckles, albeit weakly, "been ready for ages now."

"Then I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer," Roy says and thrusts to the hilt inside Ed.

A low groan rips from both of them at the feeling and Ed instinctively clenches around Roy's cock. Fingers grab his hips, digging in hard enough to bruise and Ed wants them to. He wants Roy to have left marks on him so he can remember the feel of him inside him. Roy pulls out and begins to thrust into him at a fast pace, clearly he's as far gone as Ed is and it gives Ed a little thrill to know that he's made Roy as hot under the collar as he's made him.

"Look at you," Roy growls, "taking me so well, it's like you were made for my cock."

"God yes!"

"So perfect and so good, you love it don't you?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"I'd love to have you tied up and spread out of a bed for me," Roy pants as he shifts his angle slightly so that he can really ram into Ed's prostate and make him moan. "I'd blindfold you and tease you, see how many times I can make you cum for me. You look so stunning when you're wrecked and I want to keep you looking like that."

"Oh god yes!" Ed all but screams. Roy's words and how tightly he was wound before are pushing him closer and closer to the edge. "Gonna cum..."

"You going to cum for me beautiful?" Roy asks, the hint of amusement in his voice is not lost on Ed in the slightest. "I've barely even touched you."

"'s too good," Ed moans as Roy really begins to ram into his prostate. "So good."

Roy's teeth catch Ed's earlobe and he sucks it into his moth. "Then cum for me."

As if on command Ed's orgasm rips through him and he cums with a garbled mess of Roy's name on his lips. Every single muscle in his body tightens and it only takes a few more thrusts before Roy reaches his peak too. Feeling Roy explode inside of him is so fucking fantastic, especially with that chiselled chest pressed against his back. He barely notices as Roy undoes the restraints on his wrists and ankles, he hardly pays any attention to the loss as Roy pulls out. He's too lost in bliss.

What he notices is when Roy lifts him off the bench and pulls him into a tight hug, kissing him furiously. It's a kiss that steals what little breath Ed has left. It makes his head spin and he fucking loves it.

"You were amazing," Roy whispers into his hair as he hugs him tighter.

Ed smiles. "So were you."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little light-headed," Ed admits, "and my knees are fucking jelly right now."

Roy chuckles, pressing a sweet kiss to Ed's forehead. "Well how about we go and shower this off. I can take care of you properly and then I'll order that pizza?"

"Sounds fucking perfect."

* * *

Ed spends the rest of the day at Roy's Once they've showered Roy treats Ed to a massage as well as pizza and the two of them slowly but surely get Roy's flat into a state of vague organisation. By the time Ed leaves it's late but he doesn't care, not when Roy pulls him into a passionate kiss at the front door.

"So will I see you again?" Roy asks as he pulls away.

"Well I only live next door," Ed grins.

"You know what I mean," Roy's says returning the grin.

Ed's cheeks heat up and he teases his bottom lip with his teeth. "I'd like to."

"Good," Roy says, "because I meant what I said; you are absolutely beautiful and I'd very much like to get to know you better."

"Right back at you,"Ed says. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows Roy his number, who eagerly jots it down. "That's my phone number, although I guess you can just give me a knock."

Roy smiles. "Yes I guess I can."


End file.
